Wildcat
by Black Jack278
Summary: A lone transport is destroyed while making a trip to Earth to deliver three newly discovered minicons to the Autobots. Sadly things turn for the worst when the occupants of the ship and the ship that was pursuing them end up in the hands of the Cons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own the plot, Wildcat, Prism and Eclipse. And just F.Y.I the pairs will be Wildcat/Sideswipe Prism/Smokescreen and Eclipse/Scavenger and uh Foxfire/Starscream

Star all around her were stars as she sat quietly in her star ship stared out the window blankly. Hands clasped behind her back. Her mouth turned down in a frown. Turning to return to her seat as she saw Earth slowly come into view. Her destination, the place where the battle between Autobots and Decepticon took place. She bore no insignia, she for now was neutral. Sitting down in her seat, she crossed her arms over her chest, shutting her optics off. She soon drifted offline. Lights reflecting of her gold and white armour. Face plate hiding her lower half of her face. Her head lulled to one side, as someone else walked into the room. Unlike the other female this one was brightly coloured and had a more cheerful disposition, admiring her brand new paint job of pink, blue and yellow.

Not exactly what she would choose, but it was better than what every other femme chose, pink, how could anyone settle for just one colour? Muck like her sister who followed her in. Her twin sister Eclipse had a bright blue, green and purple pain job. "Hello Prism." Eclipse muttered to her more cheerful sister before looking around. "Where's Wildcat?" She asked as Prism rolled her optics.

"Hey sis before you answer that don't you think you should show a little more emotion? You're acting like one of those war veterans." Prism said giggling as her sister scowled at her, waiting for a response to her question, her pinks optics burning into Prism's light green ones. Getting the point Prism pointed to the seat at the front, where the slumbering femme sat, snoring slightly. Eclipse gave the gold and white femme a small smile before turning back to her sister.

Arms crossed over her chest. "So, Prism." She started and Prism suddenly dreaded what Eclipse was going to say. "Did you fill out those files like I told you?"

Prism groaned in dismay. "Awww but can't it wait till we reach Earth?" Prism whined.

"No, I'd prefer that you do it now." Prism stood there pouting. "Now!" Eclipse said forcefully. Sighing Prism headed for her quarters just as an explosion rocked the ship. Struggling to keep their balance Eclipse made her way to the window. As another explosion jolted Wildcat awake.

"Decepticons?" She asked, rushing to stand beside Eclipse who just nodded her head. Catching a glimpse of a Decepticon star ship closing in on them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The red, gold and yellow Decepticon femme narrowed her yellow optics as she opened fire on the ship once again. "Come on fight me I've been itching for a fight!" She growled, smirking as the star ship sped past her, trying to shake her off. Grinning she chased after it. "I love hide and seek." She howled and picked up speed.


	2. Crash landing

**Disclaimer- I own only, Wildcat, Eclipse, Prism, Foxfire and Blue. Everything else belong to Hasbro.**

Prism and Eclipse cried out as their ship was, hit sending them both tumbling to the ground. The blast jolting Wildcat awake.

"Decepticons," she muttered gaining her footing. "You think they would just go after Autobots, but noooo they need to take us Neutrals out just in case we decide to join the Autobot cause instead of theirs." Moving towards the control panel and pressed a few buttons as another blast rocked the small transport ship. Opening communications channel and was greeted was the sound of static and gunfire. Looked like they weren't the only ones with problems. Eclipse sneered. "Well there goes calling for help, hope you two can hold your own in a battle if need be." As yet another blast rocked the ship, Prism scrambled to the controls, taking the ship off of autopilot and sat down in the pilots chair.

Getting to her feet Eclipse grasped a hold of the back of the chair, as a blast struck the ships right wing. "Um, Prism where do you plan on taking this thing? You _do _know that this is a transport ship, we can't fight in this thing let alone outrun that battle ship." Looking over her shoulder at her sister Prism grinned.

"No but like you said this was a transport ship, small and easy to manoeuvrings and maneuvering is what we need to do to lose that thing, maybe even take it out." She said. Speechless Eclipse looked to Prism then to Wildcat as she held on tighter to the back of the chair. Their optics widening when they saw where Prism was leading them.

"Prism are you insane?" Wildcat shouted as another blast shook the small ship, nearly knocking her off of her feet. Looking back at Wildcat, fear shining in her optics Prism chuckled.

"You gotta better idea? I would rather die like this than at the hands of the Decepticons."

"Yeah, I got a better idea we surrender." Wildcat said, ignoring the astonished looks from the siblings.

"No, I don't think so, we got to get these minicons to Earth to Optimus and his Autobots. And you want to surender then to the cons to save your own worthless skidplate? No I don't think so!" Eclipse snarled, watching as Wildcat moved toward the three minicon panels.

Picking up the three glowing panels much to the dismay of the two as she headed for the airlock. "You've gone completely insane haven't you? You open the airlock and we all get sucked out." Eclipse snapped moving toward Wildcat, optics narrowed. Grabbing a hold of the femmes arm and jerking her away from the airlock, causing Wildcat to drop the minicon panels. Spinning around Wildcat struck Eclipse square in the face, causing Eclipse to stumble backwards.

Standing over Eclipse, Wildcat glared down at her, placing a foot on Eclipse's chest and leaned down close. Before losing her foot as Prism reached herdestination. An asteroid field, both Wildcat and Eclipse could only hope that Prism's piloting skills were as she bragged they were.

* * *

She chuckled and proceeded to follow closely behind the little transport ship. _Run all you want, I will find you and I will dispose of you, though if you ask me nice I may... Oh who am I kidding I've never been one to show mercy, I'm going to enjoy tears you all apart limb by limb. _"Ummmm," a voice spoke up, jolting Foxfire from her thoughts. Whirling around she faced Blue, her loyal little helper, a pathetic little Decepticon if she ever saw one.

"What?" she snarled, taking a moment to look Blue up and down. _She chose THAT colour scheme? Bleh? _Foxfire thought looking at Blue's mismatched paint job, taking note that a good portion of her was painted a dark blue while other parts were painted red and purple, Foxfire sneered before remembering the task at hand. Turning away from the other femme and ignoring her completely since Blue obviously didn't have anything relevant to say, she hardly did.

Turning her attention to the hunt she grinned when she saw where they were headed, well this certainly was going to be interesting. All the more fun for her. Running a hand down the Decepticon insignia on her shoulder she chuckled. "Honestly Blue I don't know hoe you became a Decepticon, you would be better off as a Autobot," Blue merely said nothing as she slowly back away from her. "I don't really care what happens to you, but we _are _going through a asteroid field so you might want to hang on to something. I don't want to listen to you being tossed about I need to concentrate, otherwise..." Foxfire smirked, and looked over her shoulder at her. "I'll be taking my frustrations out on you."

Whimpering Blue nodded and took her seat. As Foxfire veered right, then left, narrowly missing asteroids as she did. They had a few close calls when a few of the smaller asteroids slammed into the ship, but nothing major. But if Foxfire kept this up she would most like end up tearing a wing off the ship, and along with the wing one of the engines and then they'd be screwed. Blue winced, placing her hands on either side of her head and shut off her optics. When Foxfire let out a triumphant laugh, reactivating her optics again. Blue watched as the little transport ship they had been chasing nicked one of smaller asteroids and was spiraling out of control, towards one of the nearby planets. In fact the very same planet the Autobots were on.

Blue looked to Foxfire warily, knowing all too well what the other femme had planned. If the Autobots were there then there was a good chance the Decepticons were as well. Which meant Megatron was there, and Blue always knew that it was Foxfire's dream to serve directly under him. But where would that leave her? She was never one for combat, she was used to gathering Intel not fighting. Watching as the Autobot transport ship continued to spiral as Foxfire aimed the ships cannons at it and fired. The blast breached the ships hull, whatever and whoever had been in the ship when the hull was breached would possibly be sucked into space.

* * *

Demolisher and Cyclonus looked up in surprise as the alarm started blaring, looking at each other the headed to the control room. Meeting up with Thrust and Wheeljack when they got there. They were soon joined by Megatron, Starscream, Sideways and Tidalwave. "What is it Thrust? Another minicon?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms over his chest. As Thrust moved towards the console and type something in. Bringing the view screen up and zooming in on the objects floating through space.

Megatron grinned, "Well, well what do we have here. A Decepticon ship and a Neutral ship? Interesting why don't we invite them in." He muttered and looked to Thrust. Thrust chuckled and did what Megatron wanted him to do.

Wildcat groaned as spark flew from her damaged shoulder. "Eclipse? Prism?" she grunted lifting her head. Eclipse and Prism lay near the control panel, which was now inoperable, suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder. Looking up she saw a cone headed Decepticon looming over her. Followed by two more moving towards Prism and Eclipse.

"Get away from them!" Wildcat snarled, struggling to get to her feet, only to be knocked down by the cone headed con. Grabbing her by her damaged shoulder the con pulled her to her feet. His grip tightening on her as she struggled before slamming his fist into the back of her fist, knocking her offline.

Thrust grinned as he heaved the gold and white femme over his shoulder and turned to leave, when something caught his interest. Minicon panels, three of them laying on the ground by the door. Chuckling to himself he snatched them up and exited the ship, Cyclonus and Starscream behind him. By the time they got back to Megatron would already contacted the occupants of the Decepticon ship. Hoping they would come willingly, he didn't really feel like flying out into space again. A groan emitted from one of the other femmes as Cyclonus chuckled, looking over his shoulder at her, a lecherous grin on his face.

"Oh, I don't know about you but I hope we get to keep these ladies." He snickered, causing both Starscream and Thrust to roll their optics at him.

"What? They're Nuetrals I'm sure Megatron could _convince _them."

Starscream snarled, glaring at the other, "I'm pretty sure Megatron isn't going to waste his time convincing these femme to join our forces just so you can _try _and get a change to interface... Not like they would want anything to do with you Decepticon or not."

Scowling Cyclonus glared at the seeker and flew past him into the base.

* * *

Foxfire looked up in awe as she knelt before Megatron, Blue knelt beside her, looking up at Megatron with fear in her optics. Megatron smirked looked down at them, a hand on his chin. Foxfire had already told him their story and was letting it soak in. According to her they have been given this mission based on Intel gathered by the little Blue femme that knelt beside Foxfire. The information she had gathered said that a group of Neutrals were transporting three newly discovered minicon panels. Megatron chuckled, things were beginning to look up, it would only be a matter of time before he and his men finally defeat Optimus Prime and the Autobots once and for all.

"You may rise," he said after a while, both femmes getting to their feet hands clasped behind their backs. "It seems since your ship has been damaged when you went through that asteroid field you can't exactly go back to Cybertron anytime soon." Foxfire looked up at him, hope shining in her optics. "So I welcome you to join my army, to help me destroy the Autobots and rule over Cybertron along with having control over all the minicons." He said raising his voice. Foxfire looked to Blue, who looked back at her, her shoulders slumped as Blue sighed.

This was the last thing she wanted, she wished that she had never been picked for this mission. Wish that she stay behind then she wouldn't be in this predicament, she was no good for combat. Her aim with blasters was horrible and not to mention how much she lacked in hand to hand combat.

"It is a honour Lord Megatron, we will not fail you." Foxfire said bowing as Megatron turned to Blue, Blue gasped and quickly adverted her gaze, when Megatron rose from his throne and walked up to her.

"You don't seem too thrilled by the situation," he stated scowling. His optics burning into the side of her helmet.

"She isn't one for combat, she gathers Intel." Foxfire piped up.

Megatron sneered at his, his gaze returning to Blue. "Well then I better get someone to train you shouldn't I?" He growled. Just as Thrust and the others arrived, laying their prisoners on the ground before Megatron before Thrust handed him the three mincon panels. Optics widened as he looked down at the three panels and laugh. "Well, I see your Intel was right." He said fingers curling over the panels as the turned his attention to the two femmes. Then looked to the three Neutrals that lay at Starscream's feet and scowled and Blue couldn't help but think how quickly his moods changed.

"What do you want to do with these femmes?" Starscream asked, as Megatron looked at each and everyone of them, Foxfire slowly reached for her blaster waiting for Megatron to give the order.

"Take them to the holding cells, when they come back online I want you Starscream to interrogate them maybe even convince them to join our cause." Megatron ordered his second in command.

Starscream smirked, "As you wish Lord Megatron." He responded as he and Cyclonus took the femmes to the holding cells.

* * *

Eclipse groaned, her head was throbbing, her left wrist hanging loosely by a few wires. Sparks flew from severed wires. Propping herself on her elbows trying to clear her head as she looked around. Seeing that she was no longer in the ship. "Judging by the bars surrounding me I'm going to assume I'm a prisoner." Eclipse sighed, and looked down at her legs, noticing a crack in her right leg armor, energon spilling down her leg. "Well it looks like I won't being going anywhere for a while, even if I could stupid Decepticons." She muttered and leaned again the wall. Noticing both Wildcat and Prism lay off to the side next to the electrified bars of their cell. Offlining her optics she suddenly tensed when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

Slowly she crawled over to the bars and peered out them, just as a very familiar looking Decepticon rounded the corner. Her optics as she realized who it was, _Starscream! _Backing away from the bars as he came closer, grinning down at her.

"Well, well, well what do you know? One of the femmes finally woke up, looks like I'll have something to ease my boredom." He said as he deactivated the electrified bars and opened the cell. Snarling Eclipse backed against the wall, wishing she had some sort of weapon to defend herself. Kicking her uninjured foot she caught Starscream in the chest, grunting Starscream grabbed a hold of her foot, dragging her out of the cell.

Closing the cell once again before slinging the flailing Eclipse, ignoring her threats as he took her to the room they used for interrogations, a sinister smirk on his face.

* * *

Blue sighed watching as the Decepticons took the Neutrals away, she pitied them knowing what was in store for them. She had heard stories of what unspeakable things had been done to the prisoners. Her father had been a veteran of the previous war, he had told her of witnessing such horrors he had witnessed at the hands of Decepticons. About the things the Autobot prisoners and Neutrals had to endure. Neutrals, she heard usual got it worst when they refused to join the Decepticon cause.

Most of the time the prisoners were left unable to function properly, some of them were so damaged they were deemed useless unable to fight, they were either killed off or... never heard from again. "Are you just going to stand there?" a voice spoke up, making Blue jump and look up at the 'Con looming over her, Demolisher if she wasn't mistaken.

Demolisher sighed and rolled his optics at the young femme. "Come on I'm supposed to show you where your quarters are. And since there aren't too many rooms on this ship you and your colourful friend here are going to have to share."

"Eh, that's okay." Said Foxfire, "Me and Blue have shared a room before back in the academy, so we can live with sharing a room now."

"Good and..." Demolisher paused looking over his shoulder at Blue. "Megatron has chosen me to train you, so don't disappoint me. I don't plan on wasting time babysitting you, understand?" He snarled, making Blue cringe and look down at her feet.

This caused Foxfire to snicker and Demolisher to roll his optics once again, before stopping in front of one of the many doors. Opening it to reveal a small sleeping quarters. Blue and Foxfire entered the room eyeing the somewhat worn makeshift cots they would be using.

"Not exactly the academy but..." Foxfire sighed plopping down on one of the cots. As Demolisher left them alone. Sighing Blue moved to the other cot and lay down, looking up at the cracked ceiling. "Man this reminds me back at the academy, you all quiet and sullen and me looking forward to the future, what await us Blue... Well no, I should say what awaits me... You, my dear Blue are either doomed to forever be a Intel gathering bot. Since you're going to be no good to the Decepticons." Foxfire smirked, looking at Blue.

"Or if you do manage to help the Decepticon cause you're bound to either be taken prisoner by the Autobots, or you'll be killed off." At this Firefox burst out laughing, causing Blue to turn and face her. "Oh, oh, I just imagined it. You cowering before some Autobot crying and begging for your life, pathetic and worthless as you were back in academy during combat training. You know? The time when our instructor beat the slag out of you. And after you were lying there crying your optics out and everyone was laughing at you including the instructor. Man, that was hilarious."

Blue could feel her face getting hot as she turned her back to Foxfire, this caused her to start laughing again.

"Come on Blue... I'm... kinda kidding. I'm pretty sure in all the years I've known you I'm sure you're not that bad anymore. Right and I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you'll be able to get through training with Demolisher. And be of some use in the battle field." Foxfire said, then without warning burst out laughing again.

"And if not then I'm sure I won't be the only one getting a good laugh out of it." Frowning Blue watched as Foxfire left, leaving her alone.

Blue sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, arms resting behind her head, her optics slowly dimming. Today had been hectic and now that she thought about it she was so very tired.

* * *

Foxfire sighed as she wandered the halls of the Decepticon base, seeing Demolisher a little further down she ran to catch up with him. Grabbing a hold of his arm before he could go any further. The tan Decepticon looked down at her annoyance showing in his optics before he jerked his arm out of her grip, optics narrowed.

"I thought I'd let you know how sorry I feel for you. Getting stuck having to babysit Blue." Foxfire said, a sympathetic smile gracing her face. " I do hope you're patient, she's not exactly built for combat so you're probably gonna end up wasting your time." She said walking past Demolisher and around the corner.

Dismayed Demolisher looked to Cyclonus, who had bee walking beside him when Foxfire came up to them, just as his friend burst out laughing. Causing Demolisher to glare at him, he was more than ready to slug Cyclonus when a loud scream echoed down the hall. Causing Cyclonus to shut up and look in the direction the scream came from.

"Well, sounds like Starscream is having a good time. Say how long do you think that little Neutral is going to last before she begs him to stop and begs for death?" Cyclonus asked, Demolisher smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not long I think, then again I could be wrong." Demolisher said, tilting his head to one side as Cyclonus chuckled again, just as another scream echoed down the hall.

"Though I have to be honest I kinda envy Starscream, I wanna have some fun too. We haven't had a battle with the Autobots in a long while." Cyclonus pouted and walked off leaving Demolisher alone with his thoughts.

His optics narrowed as he thought about what Foxfire had told him. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit that femme, and after what Foxfire had told his she was probably going to be useless. So why did they need her? They would be able to manage with out her against the Autobots. But then again they needed help where ever they could get it and maybe, just maybe she would prove them all wrong and actually learn how to fight. And become an excellent warrior, maybe even a ruthless killer. One so fierce she'd have her enemies cowering in fear at the mere sight of her.

_Oh what am I thinking? I shouldn't have such high expectations for her after what Foxfire told me. _Sighing Demolisher stretched and pinched the bridge of his nose and headed towards the quarters he shared with Cyclonus, he hoped tomorrow would be a bit more productive...


	3. Torture and Choices

**Disclaimer- I only own Wildcat, Eclipse, Prism, Blue and Foxfire. Anything else belongs to Hasbro. And just because I haven't written anything since 2007 constructive criticism is appreciated. Otherwise don't like don't read. :)**

Wildcat groaned her shoulder throbbed, as did her head. "Oh man what happened?" She muttered rubbing the back of her head and looked around. "Ooookay we're obviously prisoners now... Hey wait!" She gasped and looked around their cell. "Where's Eclipse?" Looking around again she spotted Prism offline in one corner, but no Eclipse. Slowly she crawled towards Prism, shaking her awake, Prism groaned and swatted her hand away.

"Prism, come on wake up." Wildcat urged shaking her again.

"Mmm what?" Prism murmured her optics slowly coming online and propped herself up on her elbows. "W-where are we?" she asked as she became more focused.

"I'll give you a hint we aren't with the Autobots." Wildcat said, helping her up. "And what's worst is I think they got Eclipse and are doing Primus knows what they're doing to her." Moving slowly to the bars Wildcat peered out the bars and looked around. Jumping as someone leapt out in front of her.

"Surprise meh heh heh heh!" He cackled as Wildcat backed away from the bars. " Well it looks like our other two friends have finally awaken." The Decepticon chuckled looking from Wildcat to Prism and back again.

"Where's Eclipse, where's my sister?" Prism shouted throwing herself at the bars and screamed in agony as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her body. The Decepticon broke into another fit of laughter as Prism to the ground, smoke rising from her chassis.

The Decepticon then deactivated the bars before entering the cell, chuckling he grabbed Prism and lifted her up. Growling Prism swung at him, trying to break free of his grasp, but the 'Con held on. Suddenly he slammed her against the wall, making her cry out in pain, the 'Con snickered as Prism tried in vain to get away from him. As Wildcat lunged at him from behind. Yanking the Decepticon off of her and punched him square in the jaw. Causing him to stagger backwards, rubbing his jaw he glared at Wildcat and without another word he lunged at her. Knocking her to the ground, punching her in the face repeatedly, denting her right cheek and cracking her right optic as well.

Growling Wildcat swung at him, before throwing him off of her. Rolling over she pinned him down, punching him in the chest and face, when suddenly someone grabbed Wildcat from behind and threw her off of her attacker. Chucking the 'Con nodded his thanks his tan companion who had come to his aid at the right moment.

Narrowing her optics Wildcat lunged at the tan Decepticon. But he was bigger and heavier and was prepared for whatever the femme dished out. Having thicker armour than Cyclonus he was capable of taking the blows the femme delivered with little to no damage. Grinning knowing that unless she had some sort of blaster or energy blade her fist wouldn't do much damage. Which is why their weren't very many femmes in the war. Their body type was delicate, their armour light and could be easily damaged but all in all that never stopped femmes from joining. Some of them became valuable assets... sometimes.

Some were excellent saboteurs, they were brilliant with explosives and other such things. Hell femmes weren't so bad, they just weren't desired in the war. They weren't as strong as mechs nor could they take as much damage, unless of course they had modifications done to them to make them stronger. Sighing Demolisher grabbed a hold of the gold and white femmes wrists. His grip tightening as she continued to struggle, leaving dents in her armour before shoving her away.

"Where is my sister? Where's Eclipse?" Prism snarled slamming her fist into Cyclonus' chest plate, shattering the glass of the cockpit of... whatever the hell Earth vehicle he was supposed to transform into.

Staggering back Cyclonus looked down at the ground, at the shards of glass that littered the floor. A look of both anger and surprise etched on his face. Growling he looked back up at her and lunged at Prism, knocking her to the ground, pinning her arms to her side. Their faces inches apart, his jaw clenched optics flaring angrily.

"Hey Cyclonus, if you're going to do what I think you're gonna do take her some where else." Demolisher advised, still holding on to Wildcat. The said femme still struggling in Demolisher's grip. Snickering Cyclonus nodded to Demolisher before picking Prism up and dragging her away.

Wildcat's optics widening as he watched as Prism was dragged away screaming. Glaring at Demolisher, who was watching what was going on. Then there was silence as Demolisher turned back to her and let go of her wrists. Growling she lunged at him again, her foot connecting with the side of his head, making him stumble, chuckling as Demolisher backhanded Wildcat, knocking her away. Staggering Wildcat groaned and dropped to the ground.

* * *

Eclipse groaned as energon dribbled from her parted lips, her left optic barely online, the glass was cracked. Energon and sparks spraying from various other injuries she had received from Starscream, who was sitting across from her. His sword lay on his lap, covered in her energon. Grunting Eclipse struggled to get to her feet, managing to prop herself up against the wall, smearing energon on it. Glaring at Starscream as the seeker stood up, more energon spilling to the ground. Starscream chuckled, forcing her head up with the tip of his blade.

"Had enough?" Starscream taunted, dragging the tip of his blade across her cheek slicing through the metal. "I can make the pain stop, dear, all you have to do is join us." He said. Growling Eclipse moved closer to Starscream, inch by inch, taking a deep breath she spat right in Starscream's face.

Starscream growled, shoving Eclipse away and wiped his face, pulling back his fist he struck Eclipse in the face, shattering her already damaged optic. Dropping to the ground, more energon spilling down her face. Groaning Eclipse tried to get to her feet, only to collapse again, too tired, too damaged to even try and stand up. Starscream chuckled and rolled her over, Eclipse's optics were barely online she coughed, energon dribbling down her chin. Placing his foot on her chest and pressed down hard, eliciting a groan from the femme, the femme grasped at his foot trying to pry it off of her chest.

"You're still functioning femme? Are your audio receptors still functioning? Listen up!" Starscream growled, kneeling on top of her, his wing sabre laying on the ground beside them. "Join the Decepticons, or die at my hands." Eclipse gasped more energon dribbling down her chin. Just as Megatron walked in, looking around the room at all the energon splattered on the walls and floor, then looked down at battered body of Eclipse and Starscream standing over her.

"I'll tell you again," Starscream snarled, reaching for his sword, "join us... or die." Eclipse then looked him in the optics and shook her head. Megatron leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest plate.

"H-how about you stop wasting your time and kill me already? Cause I will _never _join you." Eclipse snarled. Growling Starscream raised his sword above his head, when Megatron stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked down at Eclipse. Shoving Starscream out of the way as the Decepticon leader slammed his foot into Eclipse's side, knocking her into the wall. Turning to Starscream he sighed.

"Take her back to the cell, we'll keep them alive for a couple more days, the we'll kill them." And with that he was gone. Growling Starscream lifted Eclipse up and took her back to her cell. Eclipse groaned she hurt everywhere it seemed that no amount of maintenance would be able to fix her with the damage she received. It seemed the pain would never stop, soon she found herself back in the cell, collapsing she could barely hear Wildcat's voice before everything went dark.

* * *

Wildcat watched as Starscream brought Eclipse back, beaten and battered and barely online. "You worthless pile of slag!" She screamed, as the cell door opened. "What have you done to her?"

"What does it look like? Though I wouldn't worry too much about your stubborn little friend, cause the same thing is going to happen to you." Starscream said, grabbing Wildcat's arm and proceeded to drag her out of the cell. Narrowing her optics Wildcat drove her knee into his groin, Starscream's optics flickered as he dropped to his knees. Seeing her opportunity she ran, exiting her cell and down one of the many corridors.

Starscream growled optics flashing angrily and got to his feet, wing sabre in hand he followed after her. He was going to make her pay for that slowly and painfully. Seeing Wildcat further down he began to speed up, as said femme looked over her shoulder, her optics widening when she saw Starscream closing in on her. Looking ahead Wildcat saw another Decepticon coming towards her. Snarling she lowered her shoulder and tackled the other Decepticon. Leaping over him she darted around the corner, hearing Starscream curse as he tripped over his fallen comrade. She continued to run and before she knew it she was in the main control room.

Coming to a halt she looked around the room, her optics widening as they settled on the figure sitting in middle of the room. Sitting before her was the Decepticon leader, red optics boring into hers, his chin resting on his knuckles. His lip curled as he saw her, before Wildcat could back away he was upon her, knocking her to the ground. His elbow slamming into her face, slamming her into a wall. Shaking her head Wildcat steadied herself as Megatron grabbed her by the throat and tossed her across the room. Energon spilled from her mouth, Wildcat dropped to the ground.

"You have some nerve, little girl, to try and escape." Megatron chuckled slamming his foot into her side, just as Starscream entered the room. The Decepticon she had knocked over close behind. Growling Megatron grabbed her by the back of her neck. "Do either of you want to tell me how she got out?" He asked.

Starscream looked to the other Decepticon then back to Megatron, taking a deep breath he spoke. "I believe that would be me Lord Megatron, she caught me off guard when I was returning that other femme to the cell. I apologize." Starscream finished bowing before Megatron, his optics never leaving Wildcat's.

"Oh don't worry Starscream, I'll take care of her, though I do have to give her credit. To have the nerve to try and escape even though she was unarmed." Megatron turned his attention back to her, smirking. "She has spunk." Forcing Wildcat to look at him he chuckled. Narrowing her optics Wildcat spat in his face, causing Megatron to recoil. Snarling he backhanded her, knocking her off her feet.

Suddenly without a second though Wildcat got to her feet again and swung at him, striking him in the cheek. Growling Megatron glared at her, grabbing her by her throat again and tossed her across the room. Her head slamming into the wall, growling as Megatron walked towards her, his fist striking her in the chest. Coughing Wildcat rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball as she did so. When Megatron forced her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"You got fight in you, Neutral, I like that." Forcing her to stand Megatron grunted as her foot connected with his stomach, making him let her go as Wildcat ran to the other end of the room, away from the angry Decepticon leader. Then Starscream was on her, his wingsabre drawn, the blade slashing her on the right forearm, sparks flying from the severed wires.

Slashing her again, the blade slicing across her stomach, falling to her knees she bit back a groan. Slowly she got to her feet and lunged at Starscream. Her foot catching him in the face, cracking his faceplate. Then grabbed a hold of the arm that held onto the wingsabre and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing Starscream to let go. Grinning as she heard cables snap and the groan of pain that followed as she continued to twist. After twisting it a bit more she grabbed the wingsabre and slashed at Megatron as he drew closer, the blade slicing three fingers off his right hand. Screaming in pain Megatron clutched at his injured hand, Wildcat slashed at him again, the blade slicing into his left cheek causing Megatron to stagger backwards.

Wildcat's optics narrowed as she moved in for a kill, when Starscream slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground, the blade falling from hands and clattered to the ground. His hand wrapping around her neck, squeezing the life out of her.

"Starscream stop!" Megatron ordered standing up, his jaw clenched as he walked over to them, optics fixated on the two. Starscream growled, before climbing off of Wildcat. Megatron chuckled as Wildcat propped herself on her elbows, glaring at Megatron in disgust.

"You are quite the fight, Neutral, I like you." Kneeling down next to her he grinned. "I have a proposition for you Neutral-"

"Quit calling me that, I have a name!" She snarled, getting to her feet.

"Very well...Neutral." Megatron sighed and stood up looking her in the optics, placing a hand on her shoulder. Growling Wildcat shrugged it off and swung at him, but Megatron caught it. "Feisty, my little Neutral, but if you're gonna fight me I would at least like to know your name." He said squeezing her hand harder.

"W-Wildcat." She groaned, trying to pry her hand out of his grasp. Megatron grinned and swung her around, slamming her into the wall behind him, her optics flickering as she dropped to the ground.

"Well Wildcat I want to you to join my army, you would be a valuable asset to the Decepticons." Wildcat was silent, her head down and at first Megatron thought he had off lined her, then she sighed.

"You want me to join the Decepticons?" she asked and slowly stood up. Looking him in the optics, wiping energon from her bottom lip. After a while she grinned. "Well I do believe I like that idea, fighting the Autobots, capturing minicons so on and so forth." Megatron smiled, pleased he placed his hands on her shoulders. A faint purple glow emitting from them, then after a while he let his hands drop to his sides as Wildcat looked down at her shoulders. The Decepticon insignia now embroidered on them. _Well Wildcat you've made your bed, you might as well sleep in it. You can't say you didn't at least want this. You always knew you'd probably never join the Autobots, given your totally disregard towards the lives of others, hell had Eclipse not interfered you would have sacrificed the minicons earlier. _Wildcat thought grinning.

"Now you'll need training..." Megatron muttered thoughtfully, looking about the room, his hand on his chin, his optics settling on Starscream. The red seeker glowered at Wildcat, nursing his injured arm. "Starscream, I want you to train Wildcat, since Demolisher will be busy training Blue." Megatron ordered. Growling Starscream looked to Megatron, looking ready to protest, but quickly thought against it as he looked to Wildcat and nodded before leaving to get himself repaired.

* * *

Wildcat watched as Starscream disappeared, a small smile on her lips. Looking to Megatron she noticed he was looking her up and down. "So when will I start training?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, but first you'll need an alternate form, please come with me." Megatron said, and motioned for her to follow him. Leading her to a large console and typed something in. "I'll be scanning Earth for a form for you, here we are." Megatron said, showing her several different forms, some of them were vehicles, some others were organic Earth creatures. But only one caught her interest, an odd Earth creature with a sleek frame, and tan fur situated on four legs and so on and so forth, she would have continued trying to figure the thing out seeing as she never seen such a creature before. Turning toward Megatron she pointed to it.

"A cougar?" he said raising an optic ridge at her. "You want the alt form of an organic creature?" Wildcat nodded. "Hmmm, personally I wouldn't choose one such as that. But whatever, please stand on the platform over there," he said pointing to his left, complying Wildcat watched as Megatron typed something into the console. Followed by the whirr of machinery and suddenly the platform Wildcat was standing on began to glow.

A strange feeling washed over her as she off lined her optics, waiting for it to pass, the light fading away and suddenly everything was quiet. Looking down at herself she could see the changes done to her. The backs of her hands were curved claws of the cougar on her knuckles. It's front legs rested on the back of her shoulders, while the hind legs rested near her hips. The cougars headed served as her chest plate, slowly she raised a hand and touched the top of her head. Feeling the pointed ears sitting a top her helmet. Lastly was the tail which would serve as an energy whip of sorts that rested at the small of her back, it was detachable for when she needed it most.

Megatron chuckled turning to her, smirking. "Transform." He ordered, looking her up and down. "I would like to see what you look like in your alt form." Wildcat complied.

"Transform!" Suddenly it seemed like she was folding in on herself, and then before she knew it, it was done. Wildcat looked down at herself and sighed in satisfaction, she looked up at Megatron. Who gave her a look of satisfaction as she transformed back.

"Hmmm, not bad if I do say so myself, you will be begin you training tomorrow, I'll arrange for you to share a room with one of the others." And with that he was gone, leaving Wildcat to her thoughts.

_I hope you know what you've done Wildcat, _a voice whispered in the back of her head. _What will Eclipse and Prism think when they see you? More over why should you care? Their not your friends despite what Prism might think. I barely knew them before this mission we barely ever spoke at the academy let alone when we graduated and were assigned to transport duty delivering the minicons to the Autobots. _

_Slag they wouldn't even be partnered with you if it wasn't for the fact that you previous two partners died when the Decepticons attacked nearly a hundred years ago. I wonder what Skyrider and Seasong would think of me if they saw me now? _Wildcat frowned that the thought of those two. Skyrider, a young mech that had been her age when they had first met. Pale blue optics that always seemed to be laughing, his armour a darker shade of blue with grey highlights, he had been the pilot of the last transport ship she had been on. While Seasong... Wildcat looked down at her hands, sitting down on the arm rest of Megatron's throne. Her smile disappearing as she thought about the young femme.

Over the years Wildcat had worked with Seasong she had found herself growing attached to young technician. Wildcat adored her spunky attitude and happy-go-lucky ways which usually annoyed Skyrider on occasion. But for some odd reason Wildcat couldn't admit it she... kinda liked her, liking the way light reflected off of her pale purple armour. The black highlights making the purple stand out more, making her stand out more unlike most transformers.

"_Hey, hey Wildcat wait up!" Turning around Wildcat came face to face with Seasong, the young transformer bounded up to her. A big smile on her face. "Guess what!" She exclaimed happily._

"_What?" Wildcat asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Looks like we're gonna be partnered together for the next year or so, you, me and Skyrider." Seasong said happily, causing Wildcat to chuckle when Skyrider joined the duo. Smiling at Wildcat and giving Seasong a sidelong glance._

"_What's up guys?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Wildcat's shoulders, only to have her shrug him off, causing Seasong to roll her optics. _

"_Apparently the three of us are going to be doing deliveries together for a while." Wildcat told him, Skyrider's smile fell, his optics widening as he looked from Seasong to Wildcat._

"_What? You mean I'm gonna be stuck with the two of you? Well, Being stuck with Wildcat I don't mind b-but her?" he said, pointing at Seasong. "She'll drive me up the wall."_

"_And you drive me up the wall." Wildcat countered._

"_And whether I drive you up the wall or not, Skyrider." Seasong said, stepping up to him. "you're gonna deal with it."_

"_And if I don't deal with it?" Skyrider asked._

"_Then you're gonna have a hard time piloting my friend. I am the tech after all, I have to keep the transport ship running." Seasong said, sticking her tongue out at him, making Skyrider roll his optics at her, throwing his arms up in defeat and turned to leave. Leaving the two femmes laughing as they went their own way._

_Wildcat sighed, running a hand over her face as she sat at her console. Listening to Seasong hum happily as she tinkered with Skyrider's console. As said pilot waited patiently for her to finish up. Apparently something had gone wrong with the controls, making them inoperable, so until Seasong was able to repair them, all they would be able do to is float around in space._

_Skyrider sighed, leaning against Wildcat's chair, watching as she typed away at her console. "Man, I hate just floating around and doing nothing." He complained, an energon cube in hand._

"_Well maybe if you didn't spill energon all over the controls then maybe we wouldn't be floating here in space." Seasong shot back._

"_She's right," Wildcat said, then added. "Speaking of energon please keep that away from my console I don't want you to spill that all over mine." Shoving Skyrider away, causing the mech to chuckle before finishing the rest of the cubes contents. Discarding the empty container and continued to watch Seasong work on the console. _

_Laughing triumphantly as they heard a loud beep, signalling that the console was now in working order. Sighing in relief Skyrider took his place at the controls, Seasong returning to her own part of the transport ship, while Wildcat navigated. When she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she saw Seasong standing there. The smaller femme gesturing for Wildcat to follow her. Complying she followed Seasong to one of the storage rooms. Closing the door behind her Wildcat looked to Seasong._

"_Did you... did you want to ask me something?" Wildcat asked, her optics never leaving Seasong. Seasong sighed wringing her hands, trying to find the right words as she looked away briefly. "Well?" Wildcat urged, taking a step towards her._

"_Wildcat... would you find me odd if-" She was cut off of as the ship shook violently, both femmes looking to each other before running out of the storage room._

"_What's happening?" Wildcat asked as soon as they came to the cockpit, standing behind Skyrider's chair. _

"_Looks like we got a couple of Decepticon ships firing on us." Skyrider said, gritting his teeth as he tried to out manoeuvre the Decepticons. The ship shook as it was fired on again, nearly losing their left wing._

"_Primus, you think the Decepticons would have better things to do that to pick on poor defenseless transport ships." Seasong said._

"_Defenseless is right." Skyrider snarled. "I wish this hunk of junk had something to fight back with, we won't be able to run from them for long." Wildcat cried out as Skyrider barely missed a piece of space debris, knocking the femmes off their feet. Whimpering Seasong curled up into a ball, hands on her head, optics shut off._

_The ship rocking as another blast rocked the ship, and soon Wildcat was join Seasong on the ground, waiting for the inevitable. When everything was quiet, slowly Wildcat brought her optics online. Alarms were blaring, sparks flying from severed wires in the navigation console. Wildcat looked from the view screen to the front of the ship, seeing the Decepticon ship fly by. Then it was gone, obviously it had down what it came to do. A low groan from the corner, making Wildcat jump. Turning around Wildcat saw Skyrider pinned down by his pilots chair that was pinning his legs._

"_That was one wild ride, Wildcat." He said, smirking as he propped himself up on his elbows._

_Then there was another groan, this time coming from behind her. Spinning around she saw Seasong leaning against the wall, energon dripping down her face. One of her optics was cracked, and there were more cracks in her armour, Seasong looked up and wiped the energon from her bottom lip._

"_Wild ride? I've had wilder rides with mechs at the academy that were more fun than that." She groaned, earning a chuckle from Wildcat._

* * *

_Sighing Wildcat pinched the bridge of her nose as she typed on her computer. Skyrider and Seasong were still in the infirmary, she had been told that they would be able to leave in a day or so. But for now Wildcat had to write out a report for her superiors, yawning tiredly she stretched her sore muscle cables. Her optics dimming slightly, almost done...Finally! Wildcat grinned and went to save the document._

_Reaching for the data disk she moved back to her computer ready to save it on the disk and hand it over to Firestreak. When the lights in her quarters flickered and went out completely along with her computer. Blinking Wildcat looked at her computer in dismay, the data disk clattering to the ground as she slammed her head down on her desk, teeth clenched. Then there was a knock on the door. Standing up she headed for the door, thankful that there was still some electricity running, otherwise she shouldn't be able to get out, knowing that no matter how much of a loner she was she didn't like being stuck here with nothing to do._

_Another knock, slowly she made her way around various obstacles in her room to reach the door. Opening the door she was greeted by Firestreak, her boss, his blazing yellow optics standing out against the darkness of the hallway. _

"_Firestreak! I-I hadn't expected you... ummm I know this is gonna sound like an excuse but I did have the document typed out and I was about to save it, when as you can see the power went out." Wildcat said, as Firestreak stepped into her room without a word. Wildcat watched as the large mech reached into his subspace pocket revealing a key card that most transformers of his rank had. A key card that locked or unlocked any door in the facility. Wildcat watched in horror as he locked her door and then without a word advanced on her..._

* * *

Wildcat shook her head, blinking her optics, snapping out of her reverie, looking up she saw Blue standing there. The smaller femmes optics wide as she eyed the Decepticon insignia on Wildcat's shoulders.

"Y-you're a Decepticon now?" she asked meekly. As she walked up to Wildcat, Wildcat nodded and stood up.

"Yes I am but...I don't believe we met," the larger femme said, turning fully to Blue and holding out her hand.

"No, we haven't... hey wait weren't you on the transport ship we shot down?" Blue asked taking a step back. Wildcat smiled and nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Looking down at Blue as if this whole thing was no big deal.

"Yeah I was, though no biggy I had no intention of being on the Autobots side anyway." Blue only looked at her, her optic wide in disbelief.

"B-but w-what about your friends?" Blue asked after a while.

"What friends?" Wildcat asked, raising an optic ridge. "Oh! You mean Eclipse and Prism, well hate to break it to you but they ain't my friends. I just got stuck with them." Wildcat said with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"So what will happen to them then? You've join the Decepticons, will they join as well?" Blue asked.

This caused Wildcat to burst out laughing, which caused Blue to take a step or two back. Waiting for the other femme to regain her composer before answering. "I hate to break it to you but I've seen what your comrades have done to Eclipse, means your buddies _tried _to convince her to join to no avail. And if I know Prism she'll probably be the same way, she is Eclipse's sister after all. They're doomed honey."

"Doomed? Oh right..." Blue trailed off looking to the ground.

"Why is this of any concern of you? Are you not a 'Con as well?" Blue nodded looking back up to Wildcat as the femme sneered. "I-it's just they're innocents, they had no fraction possibly no intention to join this war. And suddenly they're dragged into it thanks to Foxfire's trigger happy tendencies. I-it's not fair!" Blue said. Her optics narrowed as she looked back up at Wildcat. And was soon rewarded with a fresh dent in her cheek, knocking her to the ground, Wildcat looking down at her.

"Sweetheart you got to realize something, it's a WAR it isn't fair. And just because war isn't fair _innocents _get dragged into it. But hey if you can't handle it little baby blue," Wildcat said, crouching down next to her and snarled. "Quit." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Prism sobbed as she curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face as Cyclonus stood over her, breathing heavily. A satisfied smirk on his face as he grabbed her by the wrist, getting her to her feet taking her back to the cell. Stopping just outside the bars he whispered, "In my opinion you were wonderful darling." And kissed her on the cheek.

More tears streamed as he threw her back into her cell, watching as dropped to the ground in a trembling heap. Before walking away casually. Eclipse who had been resting against the corner, nursing her wounds gasped as Prism was brought back in. Narrowing her optics as she watched Cyclonus leave then crawled towards her sister, wrapping her arms around her. _Primus if you're listening please get us out of here. _She thought, resting her head on top of Prism's, her optics offline.

* * *

**Well kiddies here is chapter 3 of Wildcat. Now I am sorry if you weren't expecting the ummm not so innocent parts of this chapter, by that I mean... the implied rape. Well it's not really implied but yeah. Sorry for making the Original characters too OOC, and FYI the Italics was basically Wildcats past and thoughts but yeah R/r. ** **Autobots will appear in the next chapter I promise you!**


	4. Autobots to the Rescue

**Disclaimer-I only own Wildcat, Blue, Foxfire, Prism and Eclipse, any thing else undoubtedly belongs to Hasbro. **

* * *

"Hold on!" Hotshot shouted as he chased after the children, his air intakes going full force to keep him from over heating. Carlos, Rad and Alexis laughed as Hotshot continued to chase after them, while they rode on their minicons. The kids stopping abruptly as Red Alert stepped out in front of them.

"Whoa!" Carlos cried out, coming to a complete halt in front of the medic, who gave them apologetic look before turning to Hotshot, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hotshot, I hate to ruin you fun but Optimus wants us in the control room." He said.

Sighing Hotshot nodded, shrugging his shoulders at the kids and proceeded to follow Red Alert. "Hey Red Alert what's going on? The alarm didn't sound so a minicon didn't awaken, nor are the Decepticons attacking, so..." Hotshot trailed off as he continued to follow the older mech.

"You'll have to hear it from Optimus." Was all Red Alert said as they made it to the Command room. All optics were to the duo before they turned back to Optimus, the Autobot leader looked around the room before placing his hands behind his back.

"I have just received some disturbing news from Cybertron." He spoke, his optics scanning the room once again. Seeing the surprised looks on the faces of his men before continuing.

"As some of you know they discovered three new minicon panels and were going to send them to us via transport ship. Unfortunately the transport ship had been intercepted by a Decepticon ship, both ships ended up crash landing near the Decepticon base, and as far as we know the Decepticon ship was destroyed but..." Optimus dimmed his optics and looked away briefly.

"So now what?" Hotshot asked , getting looks from the others.

"Now," Optimus said looking to Hotshot. "Now men we have to go to the Decepticon moon base. Rescue not only the minicons but those Neutrals femmes as well."

"Femmes?" Rad piped up.

"Females." Red Alert said, earning looks from the other bots.

The kids eyes widened in surprise as they looked up at Red Alert. "Y-you mean there are females? B-but you guys are machines, no offence, but why are there females?" Carlos asked. Causing Hotshot to chuckle and crouch down in front of the kids.

"Well aside from them being good saboteurs they have...other uses. Some of those uses contribute to us being created spark wise I mean." Hotshot said, as Carlos looked from Rad then to Alexis and back up at Hotshot and shrugged. Ignoring the stifled laughter from Smokescreen.

"When a femme and a mech love each other very much, Primus help me, they bond sparks." Hotshot clarified, if transformers could blush his face would be bright red. Another confused look from the children. Chewing on his bottom lip Hotshot tried to find away to explain it to the kids.

"We... do the nasty, get it on so on and so forth." Hotshot said, racking his CPU for other ways to get his point across. When Smokescreen spoke up.

"Intercourse, sex. Only it's not as... physical as it is with humans. Err I would give you more details but we're kinda getting off topic here, Optimus when should we move out?" He asked.

Optimus sighed, and moved toward the door. "Now, the sooner we get those femmes and mincons out the better." Alexis and the others watched as them Autobots filed out of the room, Lazerbeak following after them. While Alexis took her place at the console, waiting anxiously as the Autobots warped to the Decepticon base. Praying for their safe return.

Carlos looked to Rad, who was looking just a surprised as he was. "Umm did we kinda get the birds and the bees talk by a sixty foot transformer?" Carlos asked, a blush creeping up his face.

"Yeah," Rad said. "Female transformers who knew!"

* * *

Optimus' optics narrowed as he and the rest of the Autobots warped to the Decepticon base. Immediately the sirens before to sound, alert the base occupants to their presence.

* * *

Foxfire's head jerked up at the sound of the siren, her optics narrowing as she left her room. Looking left and right before heading down the hall, knowing that even though she was unarmed she had to defend the base, maybe even make an impression on her peers. All she had on her was a energy blade, maybe, if she was lucky she would get at a Autobots spark chamber finishing it off quickly. On the downside all her little blade would probably do is leave a scratch in the armour and she would end up getting her skid plate kicked.

Picking up the pace she rounded the corner and came face to face with a young Autobot mech. Growling Foxfire took a swing at him with her blade, slashing him across the face, just under his left optic. Narrowing his optics the yellow mech aimed his blaster at her and fired, which Foxfire deftly dodged the blast and swiped at him again. Catching him in the chest, but it did little damage to the bot as he pulled the trigger. This time however, she wasn't quick enough to dodge the second blast. The blast struck her in the chest plate, stumbling backwards as the yellow bot landed a kick right to her face. Knocking her flat on the ground.

"Just stay down, little lady I don't want to hurt you-" he was cut off as the femme kicked him in the stomach, getting to her feet Foxfire saw the perfect opportunity to try and wrestle the blaster away from him. Growling like some wild animal she tried her hardest to get the gun away from him. Snarling the yellow Autobot backhanded her away and fired again. The blast tearing through the muscle cables in her right shoulder. A loud scream came from the femme, energon pooling around her.

The Autobot stood over her, optics narrowed, his blaster aimed at her spark chamber his lip curled back in an angry sneer. But lowered the weapon and turned away. Tears of anger streamed down Foxfire's face, never in her life had she been so humiliated. Slowly she got to her feet and lunged at him again, her blade burying into his back, as her feet were swept out from underneath her, causing her to land on her injured shoulder. Letting out another loud scream as the Autobot proceeded to walk off. But Foxfire was never one to give up so easily, getting to her feet once again she lunged at the Autobot. But the Autobot anticipated as he spun around and swung at her. His fist hitting her face plate, cracking her optic, knocking her into the wall. His hands on her shoulders as he slammed his knee into her stomach, again and again.

Dropping to her knees she began to cough, energon dripping onto the ground, this time she did not get up, snarling she watched as the Autobot began to walked off. That is until someone opened fire on the yellow mech. The bullets tearing through his armour, the Autobot dropped to the ground as Foxfire chuckled darkly. Seeing Demolisher step out of the shadows and standing over the downed Autobot, before turning to her. Foxfire pried her blade out of the Autobot's back before having Demolisher help her up.

"You know a blade isn't very effective in combat, girl remember that." He advised. Swallowing Foxfire nodded and took a deep breath. "Now return to your quarters before you get into anymore trouble." And with a groan the Autobot got back up and turned to Demolisher.

Snarling the Autobot charged at Demolisher, knocking the tan Decepticon to the ground. The two mechs proceeded to roll around on the ground, punching and kicking and going on as Foxfire slowly made her way back to her room. Energon dribbling down her arm.

* * *

Prism and Eclipse looked up as they heard the siren go off. _ An attack? _Eclipse thought, holding Prism closer, as they both huddled in the corner. Eclipse had no doubt that whoever was attacking was the Autobots, and hoped that they would find her and her sister and get out of here. But what of Wildcat? Neither of them had seen her in a while, what happened to her. Had the Decepticons killed her? Or was someone in the process of torturing her before the alarm sounded. All those thoughts ran through Eclipse head as she struggled to stay online.

Suddenly she caught movement outside of her cell as everything went dark.

* * *

Optimus growled as he came face to face with Megatron, the Decepticon leader stood before him, Starscream on his right and an unknown femme at his left. Before Megatron could so much as say anything to Optimus the femme transformed and lunged at him. When Smokescreen jumped out in front of Optimus. The femmes claws digging into Smokescreen's chest as they both tumbled to the ground. Growling Wildcat sank her teeth into his forearm. Smokescreen screamed as her claws sunk deeper into his armour. Kicking her off Smokescreen stood up, readying his crane, sure it wasn't the best weapon but Smokescreen wasn't about to chance another attack from this little kitten.

He grinned in satisfaction as the crane slammed into the side of her head, knocking her off of her feet. A dent forming in the side of her head, growling the femme shook herself like a dog before lunging at him again. But this time Smokescreen was ready, sadly Wildcat was faster than the older mech was, her front paws slamming into her chest, but Smokescreen didn't go down. Snarling he swung the femme around, seeing Optimus and Megatron duke it out from the corner of his optic as he tossed the femme away from him. _Maybe now I'll be able to find those minicon panels. _He thought making his exit, his optics never leaving the fallen Decepticon femme.

If he wasn't mistaken they held the minicons in a room close by. And since everyone else seemed distracted it just seemed too easy. That is until someone leapt out in front of him, making Smokescreen jump back in surprise. His lip curling when he realized it was Cyclonus blocking his way.

"Move it you psycho."He snarled, lowering his shoulder and slamming into the Decepticon. Grinning Smokescreen stepped over the fallen 'Con and continued on. Making it around the corner, when Cyclonus tackled him from behind. Stumbling Smokescreen shook Cyclonus off and fired on him, the blast hitting Cyclonus in the chest, knocking him back. Narrowing his optics Smokescreen advanced on Cyclonus. His fist slamming into Cyclonus' face, as the 'copter bots foot connected with Smokescreen's chest. Both of them falling backwards. Getting to his feet Smokescreen tackled Cyclonus to the ground and continued to pummel him until Smokescreen was sure Cyclonus wasn't getting up any time soon.

Grinning Smokescreen left. _Now where would those minicons be- _Smokescreem stopped in his tracks as something cut off his train of thought. He strained to hear, his audio receptors picking a faint whimpering noise. Slowly he continued down the hall. Was this where they kept the prisoners? The whimpering grew louder, then further down the hall he spotted a cell. And two figures huddled in the corner of the cell obscured by shadows making it hard for him to determine who they were.

Smokescreen rushed forward, and grasped the cell bars, as a couple thousands volts of electricity coursed through him. Screaming Smokescreen let go of the bars and dropped to the ground, smoke rising from his body. "Smart move, Smokescreen." He murmured and got to his feet once again. Seeing the two figures in the corner move slightly.

Placing his hands on his hips he eyed the bars warily. Sighing he racking his CPU for an idea, he _could _just short out the bars with his body, but that could be more trouble than it's worth. Sure it _may _free the prisoners but he would be in pretty bad shape and he needed to protect the civilians. Maybe there was an alternate way... Smokescreen's optics widened as he spotted a control panel next to the cell.

"Well why didn't I notice that before?" he muttered, walking over to it and pushing the button to deactivate the bars. Nothing. Smokescreen frowned and pushed the button again, again nothing.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from behind, turning around he saw Starscream coming at him with the starsabre in hand. Optics widening Smokescreen back up a little, trying to shield himself from the impending attack. The blade slicing the armour on his forearms, knocking him back. As the blade sunk deeper Smokescreen backed up against the wall. The only think Smokescreen could do was kick Starscream away.

Starscream righted himself and came at him again. Smokescreen groaned as he blocked the attack, muscle cables straining painfully. "Goddamn I'm getting old for this." He growled, circling so that he stood behind Starscream. And grabbed a hold of the seekers wings and swung him around, slamming Starscream into the bars. Laughing triumphantly as electricity coursed through Starscreams body, shorting out the bars. Smokescreen looked down at Starscream's smoking body. He would be hurting tomorrow. Stepping into the cell he crouched down in front of the huddling, trembling figures.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." He assured the two, placing a hand on one femmes shoulder. But the femme shrugged out of his grip. _Primus, what have the Decepticons done to them? _"Easy, kid I ain't here to harm you. You're safe now."

"Safe?" the darker coloured femme snarled glaring at him. "We're _still _inside the Decepticon base, a battle is going on all around us, hell I don't think me or my sister could make it out anyway." She said as gunfire and screams still echoed all around them.

"If you stay close to me I'll protect you I guarantee it." Both stayed put, their optics fixated on him now. When something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground and holding him there.

Looking up Smokescreen groaned, it was the femme again. "W-Wildcat?" His optics turned on the prisoners. The femmes optics were fixated on the Decepticon insignias on her shoulders. The Decepticon femme chuckled darkly, her attention diverted to the two femmes, and slowly she got off of Smokescreen.

"What do you think girls? Certainly an improvement from being some damn Neutral." The two femmes looked up at the other femme with both contempt and betrayal, chuckling the femme the two called Wildcat transformed.

"W-what the-" Roaring Wildcat lunged at the two, the femmes screamed and covered their heads waiting for the inevitable. When Smokescreen grabbed Wildcat by the tail, swinging her around before finally letting go. Wildcat wailed as she slammed into the wall opposite to them. Immediately she got to her feet, her optics narrowed. Crouching down low she leapt at Smokescreen. Knocking him down once again.

The back of his head hitting the ground... hard. His optics flickered as he tried to stay online, energon spilling into his optics as he struggled to his feet. Only to collapse again, the last thing he saw before everything went dark was the image of Wildcat standing over the two femmes. Their screams echoing through his head and then everything went dark...

* * *

Light... that's all he could see was the bright lights over head. Groaning Smokescreen flipped on to his side, only to groan in pain and drop back onto his back. Dimming his optics against the light. A low moan got his attention, turning his head to the right he saw one of the femmes laying on a table next to him. Offline and looking like she had bee repaired recently. _Red, you are a miracle worker. _He thought looking up at the ceiling once again. When he heard a sigh to his left. Turning his head again he saw Red Alert standing over the other femme. Working feverishly, Smokescreen's optics never leaving the damaged femme.

_What happened? I don't remember her being that damaged. _He thought, Smokescreen grimaced as Red Alert pulled his hands out of the femmes now open spark chamber. _Energon's leaking from inside the spark chamber? Something like that is fatal, do we even have the equipment to deal with something like that? _Propping himself up on his elbows, only to drop back down in pain.

"I wouldn't push yourself if I were you, Smokescreen." Red Alert said, looking over his shoulder at the older mech.

"Then be lucky you're not me, cause man do I hurt." Smokescreen chuckled and winced.

"I'll tend to you as soon as I fix this one up, until then stay still and relax."

Swallowing Smokescreen nodded and looked up at the ceiling, remaining absolutely silent.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she watched Red Alert intently as he struggled to save the femmes life. Alexis didn't doubt Red Alert abilities but she didn't have to be an expert in transformer anatomy to know that they were in bad shape. She didn't have to be to know that one femme probably wouldn't make it. But Alexis hoped and prayed that the little femme would make it. Jumping when somebody placed a hand on her shoulder. Sighing she turned around seeing Rad. The blonde boy gave her a small smile, and looked out the window into the med bay, watching what was going on, neither or them saying anything. Watching as Red Alert spoke briefly with Smokescreen.

Then Alexis turned away, knowing full well that Red Alert wouldn't simply be finished any time soon, only time would tell. So she saw no reason to stand around and watch. Passing Rad as she did so and headed toward the rooms that the Autobots had set up for the kids whenever they decided to stay over. Opening the door Alexis flopped down on one of the cots in the room, resting on her stomach, her head resting on the pillow. Sighing she closed her eyes, when she heard the door open and close again followed by footsteps. Cracking an eye open she saw Rad sitting on his cot, comic book in hand, laying on his stomach his back to her. Sighing again she roll on to her side, trying in vain to fall asleep. Groaning in frustration Alexis sat up, Rad looked over at her, noticing the worried look on the girls face.

Putting the comic book down he made his way over to her. "Worried about those two femme bots?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking down at her hands Alexis nodded. Rad gave her a reassuring grin, moving a bit closer to her. "Yeah me too, but don't worry I'm sure Red Alert should be able to fix them up good as new you'll see."

"And what if he can't?" Alexis asked, slowly looking up at Rad, noticing the look of surprise on the boys face. "I agree Red Alert is an excellent medic, but there is a chance that he could end up losing them, have you seen how damaged they were? Rad the things those two endured are like nothing Optimus or any of the other Autobots have endured, and what if they do recover? They'll never be the same." Alexis said, looking away. Frowning Rad looked down at his hand which now rested on his knees. Alexis was right, those femme had endured horrific things at the hands of the Decepticons that Rad couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Gotta have a little faith... I..." Rad frowned as Alexis glared at him, his words dying on his lips. No matter what he said it would make Alexis feel any better.

* * *

_She was back on Cybertron, as a sparkling at the orphanage with Eclipse. Her grip tightening on Eclipse's hand as the door to the orphanage slid open. Prism gasped as a elder femme bot walked out, arms crossed over her chest plate as she looked down at the two. Giving them the once over, her optics narrowing at their sorry state, without a word she brought them inside._

"_Your names?" she asked after a moment of silence as she leaded them through the halls._

"_M-my name is Prism... and this is my sister Eclipse." Prism said meekly._

"_My name is Headmistress Swiftsun. I run this orphanage. And I have strict rules here." Swiftsun said, her optics boring into Prism's as she grabbed a hold of their hands and lead them to a large door. _

_The automatic doors sliding open, Swiftsun proceeded to drag the two of them into the large room. "Here you can clean up, I won't have you treading grime all over the place." She said and shoved them towards the cleansing unit. Without a word Eclipse and Prism watched as the doors slid shut as Swiftsun stepped out after saying that she would come back for them in half a cycle._

_Eclipse looked at the door a brief moment longer before moving to the centre of the room. Sighing as the cleaning solution washed over them, Prism looked to Eclipse, who was scrubbing her face her optics offline._

"_I'm glad we managed to find this place," Prism said. "I thought we would have to live in the slums forever."_

"_I know what you mean," Eclipse said. "And if it wasn't the case, well I honestly don't want to know what would happen to us. But for now I'm just happy we have a place to call home sine the Decepticon attack." Prism nodded as she off lined her optics, the rest of the day went by in silence as the Head Mistress showed them around the orphanage._

* * *

Megatron sighed as he sat in his throne, chin resting on his fist. Going through all that happened in the past few days in his head. Sure he was glad he had gotten a few new recruits, but the problem was with them being female. As long as they did their job Megatron would be happy, sure. But because they were female he would be dreading any conflicts that arise from his men. Females on Cybertron were rare, female soldiers were rarer. And due to the circumstances and the fact that he didn't want his men to start competing with one another of the femmes.

_Maybe I should make it clear to them. _He thought, his optics coming back online. _Nah, I'm pretty sure my men won't do anything to those femmes, besides those femmes are out of my men's league anyway._ Shutting his optics off Megatron soon fell asleep. That is until the sirens began to blare, jolting him awake. Cyclonus and Demolisher entered the room, heading towards the console.

"What is it?" Megatron asked, as he stood up, arms crossed over his chest.

"Looks like we've located another minicon." Cyclonus said and began to cackle insanely. "Oh boy this is turning out to be one hell of a week, first those femmes join us now this!" He said and burst into another fit of giggles, firing his blasters into the air, causing Megatron to groan in annoyance. Gritting his teeth as he gave the 'copter bot a chance to calm down.

WHAM!

Cyclonus tumbled backwards onto the console, rubbing his dented cheek, looking at Megatron fearfully.

"Settle down, fool, I know you're excited but there's no reason to act like an idiot, or should I say more of an idiot. Now gather the rest of the men into the warp room and wait for me. No doubt that Optimus and his men will be there so be prepared." With that Demolisher and Cyclonus were gone. _Now to see how well our new recruits will do on the battle field, I know it's a risk given that they're inexperienced but what can I say? I want to see how they'll do under pressure. _Megatron thought, optics narrowed. "If they fail though I will have no problem destroying them if I have to."

Grinning sinisterly Megatron headed to the warp room. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well here you go chapter 4. Now I proof read this sucker but if you see any mistakes please, please, please tell me:)**


End file.
